Coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways, and the like have assumed numerous forms for many years. Early forms of such coverings consisted primarily of fabric draped across the architectural opening, and in some instances the fabric was not movable between extended and retracted positions relative to the opening. Some newer versions of coverings may include cellular shades. Cellular shades may include horizontally disposed collapsible tubes that are vertically stacked to form a panel of tubes. The cellular tubes may trap air, and so if used to cover windows may help provide an insulative factor. In these shades the panel is retracted and extended by lifting or lowering the lowermost cell. As the lowermost cell is lifted, it lifts the cells above it and collapses them atop one another. As the lowermost cell is lowered, the cells are pulled open. When in a retracted position, current cellular shades are stored in a stacked configuration, i.e., one cell on top of the other cells. This retracted configuration is required, since wrapping the cells around a roller tube may damage the cells and/or prevent cells from opening.